"Warm Wind and Insect Calls" Recollection Emaki
Also known as Mori Monogatari, it's a fragmented scroll telling the pasts of some shikigami, which must be fixed in order to unlock the story and get rewards. Scroll fragments are used to repair the scroll, and this progress is shared across the server. It is part of the larger Song of Spring series of events. Introduction Safeguarding order is Yamakaze's responsibility, as well as shackle, the scars across his body are proof of his feats. After taking down the insurrecting okami, but injured by poisonous claws, he used up the last of his strength to gnaw away the tainted flesh. Before he lost consciousness, he heard the sound of "Oni-chan"...... Kaoru thought that Yamakaze was really similar to her brother, he protected Kaoru like her brother, but Kaoru knew that Yamakaze wasn't her brother, but a man-eating demon. They fell into a bottomless cave, and Yamakaze could not bring out a sliver of light even after breaking his claws from digging. "This time, let me protect you"...... The youth pledged his oath. Mushishi disliked the cocoon. In the past when she was weak, she could only cower shivering in her cocoon, but the appearance of that important person lit up her world. But when Mushishi finally broke through, she could not find any traces of him...... Scroll Shards There are three kinds of shards: small, medium, and large. Ways for opportunities to obtain them are: # Passing exploration/awakening/mitama (excluding Sogenbi) and goryo # Victory in personal kekkai toppa and onmyoryo kekkai toppa # Completing dailies in the first few days of event for 1 medium fragment # Buying tamashidama, where every 20 gives 1 medium shard through mail # Using mystery/jade/current world amulet for shikigami summoning, and every 10 summons gives 1 large shard # There is a limit of 50 small shards daily, no such limit is imposed on other shards After scroll is fixed, no more shards can be obtained, and at the end of event, is converted to gold. Repair Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. Shikigami Stories |-|First Meeting= :Narrated by Yamakaze As the master of the forest, upholding order is my responsibility. After dealing with the final okami that was attempting to stir up trouble, I was also scratched by his poisoned claws. The gruesome laughter of the okami before he met his end resounded in my ears and my sight blurred. I was unwilling, using the last of my strength to gnaw off the tainted flesh. Perhaps it was due to the poison, yet I felt no pain, and my blood filled my mouth with sweetness. Wretching away the final piece of poisoned meat, I saw a delicate pair of ankles. That weak girl, gazing timidly at my face, reached out with both hands. Before losing consciousness, I heard her shout: "Oni-chan" |-|Getting Along= :Narrated by Kaoru "I am not your ani" Unlike oni-chan, Yamakaze seemed to never smile. "May I follow you?" I asked. He didn't answer. He loved to eat roasted meat. One day I made a meal and he asked me: "What is this?" "Mouse, I caught it" "Ehh......" He spat in distaste. And thus he spoke: "From today on, you just go pick berries, leave hunting and cooking to me." Yamakaze spoke oni-chan's words. Yamakaze had a face resembling oni-chan, and would cover me in beast hides like oni-chan, saving the best food for me. For me who's wandered for so long, it's logical to feel grateful to have met him. But Yamakaze never smiled. Ah, I remember now. The oni-chan that always smiled gently at me, had already in the winter hunt. Died protecting me. |-|Bidding Farewell= :Narrated by Kaoru I already knew that Yamakaze wasn't oni-chan, but a man-eating yokai. But when the okami leapt at me, he protected me like oni-chan. We fell into the okami's trap, a massive boulder and kekkai surpressed Yamakaze's yori. Yamakaze ceaselessly dug at the cave's opening, but there wasn't a single ray of light. He kept on saying: "Don't be afraid, I am here." But his voice became weaker and weaker, and his claws splintered from the digging. I heard him secretly tearing at his arm. Yamakaze is a man-eating yokai, but ever since we met, he stopped eating humans. That's why he grew so weak than he got trapped by the okami. I didn't want Yamakaze to die, I used oni-chan's dagger to stab myself. I told Yamakaze: "Please eat me, and live on." Yamakaze was always so cold. I imagined his smile, perhaps it'll be like a mountaintop breeze. But I never thought that he could also cry. Such ugly crying. It's okay, this time I can protect you. ...... I dreamt a very long dream, so long that I couldn't remember what the dream was about. When I woke up, the person in front of me smiled, like a mountaintop breeze, warmly tickling me. So familiar, who is it? |-|Cocoon-bound= :Narrated by Yamakaze I didn't like Mushishi's cave, there was only a faint glow of fireflies in the darkness. The waterfall reached from traversing the cave was my aim. From far away, Kaoru's laughter could be heard. She rushed over our heads, mounted on an owl. Her laughter was infectious, and I could not help but smile as well. At this time, Mushishi said: "Kaoru went to visit the human village again, for a yokai, always mixing with humans isn't good." "It's fine, Kaoru was originally......" The word human could not be uttered. The Kaoru that was human, I had already eaten. I used a forbidden technique to turn her into a yokai afterward. So now she has forgotten everything, without a care in the world. I often roiled, recalling the nauseous taste of blood and flesh. Mushishi's voice came: "In the case that anything happens......" I answered firmly: "No matter what, I will be there." |-|Emergence= :Narrated by Mushishi I detested the cocoon. The once weak me could only shudder, curled up in that cocoon I spun, after being abused and left with scars all over my body. Fortunately that important person appeared, to light up my world. But, the cocoon was too ugly, too awkward, and I could not show myself to that person. I could only take in that stunning beauty through the casing. But, when I finally escaped after completing metamorphosis, his traces were gone. A yokai as weak and ignorant as Kaoru is just as cumbersome as that cocoon. Why would Yamakaze-sama place himself in such bondage? |-|Obscurance= :Narrated by Mushishi Messengers from the Underworld came. Kuro Mujo-sama complained of "A human that was originally supposed to be dead turned into a yokai, disrupting the balance of the onmyo" Shiro Mujo-sama asked me if there were any new yokai with a suspicious background. I asked, what good does this serve for me? "As exchange, I will tell you about the important person that you've been searching for." He answered. Sunlight streaming down from the narrow cave opening illuminated the stone path to the waterfall. Long ago, in the pitch black forest, there was also such a path, always illuminated by the light of the fireflies. I answered, "There were no new yokai." Messenger bug, please tell Yamakaze-sama for me, to not bring Kaoru to the waterfall today. Gallery 000034b4.png 00000d85.png 00000171.png 00000faf.png 000003c4.png 0000206f.png Category:Reward